


Should Vicley fandom continue

by JudoAly



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: Okay, this is to the community. Greys anatomy team has decided to go with a Vic/Jackson pairing almost immediately after Ripley died, like a month. (Is his body even cold?) Who still wants to keep reading and writing Vicley? If no one does, let's decide as a group.Please write something in the comments to let our authors know if we want this to continue.Just to be clear, I am not just asking for me as a writer, but does this community still want to exist because the show just told us Vicley never mattered. There's about 500 regular readers and if we all give up, well thats it.





	Should Vicley fandom continue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).

Please comment below if you want to keep this community going. Every one please comment because if its like 10 people why bother. Can we still love and write Vicley if the shows have decided to forget him.l? Do we want Vegas, PR Nightmare, Secret marriage, afterlife, faking his own death, multicultural camp, crazy 3somes to continue. If people plan on stopping leaving, let us know in the comments below. Not worth writing if no one cares anymore.

Yes, I too think its totally disrespectful to the fans to throw Vic at the nearest body if we were sold this super deep and meaningful love story all last year and got this.


End file.
